songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Redligot2009/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Club Penguin-User Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mvtech page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mvtech (Talk) 11:16, July 1, 2010 Re: A vandal made that and I deleted it Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy B-day Your gift is Adminship promotial Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Award I made you an award, and since your new here let me tell you that you just make a heading called Awards then add a gallery then put it in Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:47, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Annoying Orange Please switch to source mode and put the video (This can be done by clicking "Source", and putting the video) Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ok What are you gonna do to the menu? Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC) At the right side in the controls . Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Profile Try Changing your profile by putting your mouse at your default picture and clicking change. Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:04, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Can't you see your picture? Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) kinda Don't have to! I deleted it allready, but cheer up cause i'll create a videos page and put it there, i guess? Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Just Checking Umm, just tell me what your having a hard time on Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:21, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Do you have any ideas for this wiki? Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm leaving this wiki in your hands ti'll tomorow I'm going to watch eclipse later, so i'm leaving this wiki un-guarded, but I can't just do that so I'm leaving it in your hands and by the way I saw the Annoying Orange Wiki, that maybe the perfect place for your article and Blogs are suppose to be a page to share opinion, news, and ideas to the community because I saw your blog. Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) To help you know more of Wikia's historys Try clicking here. To find out about the founder of the Club Penguin Wiki but take note that the Club Penguin-User Wiki is different from the Club Penguin Wiki. Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 01:14, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: I kinda wrote that ! But no time to explain. Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 02:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I like that Try deleting the File:Wiki.png, saving that cool pic as Wiki.png and upload it ! Thanks anyway, -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 02:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Instructions: Just go to Help:Logo and everything will be fine ! Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 03:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Me Redligot2009, i'm just reminding you that you are breaking our community's privacy policy. Call me as "Mvtech" instead, call me "Mark" if where at school, not at the internet. And I don't have to explain to you if you read our policy. -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:00, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Can you go to............. Help Wiki and anyway, do you like my new sig.? -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 12:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Partialy Active Can u just be online regularly? Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 09:31, July 10, 2010 (UTC) What do u think I've done the logo!